1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to image forming devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing information to a user about the image forming device.
2. Background Art
Image forming devices such as laser printers, facsimile machines, inkjet printers, dot matrix printers, thermal printers and the like, have become extremely complex in terms of the number of features and capabilities available. As more and more features are included in these devices it becomes increasingly difficult to provide helpful information to the user in an efficient manner.
Most of these devices provide a display, usually a small alphanumeric LCD display of two short lines of text, in conjunction with the control panel to provide information to the user. A common implementation is to use a hierarchical menu system to allow the user to select help information based upon a particular feature or function of the device. As more and more features are added, the hierarchical menu structure becomes extremely complex and difficult to navigate. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to identify the particular feature or function for which help is needed. These difficulties are compounded by the limited size of the display which results in a very limited amount of information being available to the user. Often times a somewhat cryptic error message or warning message is displayed which forces the user to locate the device manual and translate the error message into an action to be performed by the user to place the device back in service.
The differences between an error message and a warning message are sometimes confusing to the user. Here, an error message is one which is displayed when an action is required by the user to place the device back in service. A warning message on the other hand is one which is displayed to alert the user to an impending condition which needs attention but which will not prevent immediate printing. Often when a warning message is displayed, the user will mistakenly believe that some action must be taken immediately when this is really not the case. However, because of the limited display functionality it is very difficult to differentiate between error messages which require immediate attention, and warning messages which are preventive or pro-active in nature.
It would be desirable to provide a help system at the control panel of the device which is easy to navigate, much more extensive in scope and even a help feature which can guide a user step-by-step through a correction or maintenance procedure.